


At Your Service

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Princess and her Guardsman [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Young! Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 times Dwalin offered his service to the Lady Dís. She declined him down both times. He swore he'd serve her anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time the Lady Dis had met Dwalin.

It wasn’t the first time he had sworn his service to her either.

The first time Balin’s younger brother swore his service to the Lady Dis, they were young dwarflings still and the young princess said: “Thank you Master Dwalin, Master Balin, but I don’t need it.”

“What my daughter means, Master Dwalin,” her father had interrupted, “Is that she is need of a friend. Can you do that for her?”

The Princess had glared up at her traitor father with a huff before stepping backwards to clutch the front of his clothes.

And so Dwalin smiled, offered her a hand, and like all any other dwarfling, punched her in the face.

Luckily, she got away with nothing else but a bloody nose. And when she looked up at the Master Balin for help, he smiled, stepped aside and said: “Go get ‘im, lass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dwalin never offered her his service after that, not for a long time.

He spent time with her still, but after a while, they grew apart, as dwarflings would and the Lady Dís began to divide her time between sparring, her studies and whatever time she could not having to be a princess.

He found her sneaking food from the kitchen in a shirt and a pair of breeches that clearly didn’t belong to her.

 _‘Thorin’s,’_  Dwalin realized as he observed her from his place pressed up against the wall.

Turning towards her with a soft smile, he nodded, “Milady.”

Cheeks flushed red, the Lady Dís smiled, “Master Dwalin, a pleasure to see you again.”

A smile bristling underneath his mustache, the elder dwarf bowed and rumbled, “At your service.”

“Thank you, Master Dwalin, but like I said… I don’t need it.”

He raised his eyebrows at her and rose, “I’ll serve you anyways, Milady. To serve you both, would be my  _greatest_  pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really kinda ship these two.


End file.
